


Lucky In Love

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: 'Tis the Season [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Play Fighting, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, all work and no play, apparently the fire giant enjoys snow, gets isa turned on lmao, i think it's funny, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: “That looked like it hurt,” Ienzo speaks up.“Just cold.” He sits up and forms a snowball, tossing it in the direction of the twins. “I’m not sure which one of you threw that, but you’re both dead.”Isa huffs as he gets back to his feet. “Glad I came out here for nothing.”“C’mon, you guys should join us,” Ventus says.Roxas pops up and throws his arm around his brother. “Yeah. We could do twins versus the couples.” He grins. “We’ll kick all your asses.”“You’re on,” Demyx says.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 'Tis the Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Lucky In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one isn't necessarily holiday-themed, but it's still winter-themed and that's close enough for me lmao

The first snowfall of the season. There’s something magical about it. Mystical. A green field transforming into a blanket of sparkling white frost is…charming. There’s a delicacy to it, as well. It makes the world seem softer. Quieter.

Isa hates it.

“C’mon, you loved playing out in the snow with me when we were kids,” Lea says as he looks out their window at the freshly fallen snow. “Since when do you hate it?”

“I’ve always hated it,” Isa tells him from behind his computer screen. “I played with you when we were little because you didn’t have any other friends and I felt guilty. But now you do have other friends. So, invite them freeze to death with you.”

“ _To death_?” He laughs. “Man, you’re so overdramatic.”

“Says you.”

“But Isa…” Lea’s tone raises to that whine he uses to try to get what he wants. Isa pauses momentarily. No. The redhead will not get his way. Not this time. “It won’t be any fun without ya,” Lea goes on.

Isa takes a deep breath, maintaining his composure. “It’ll be plenty fun. Besides, you’re a grown man. You shouldn’t be playing in the snow anyhow. It’s childish.”

“Tch. Anything fun is childish to you.”

He quirks an eyebrow at the other. “Call Roxas, Ventus, and Sora. Won’t this be their first snowfall ever? They did grow up on that small island.”

Now Lea resorts to pouting. “Fine.”

He pulls out his cellphone, and Isa returns his focus to the screen in front of him. He can’t waste time fooling around. Even if he did want to. Which he doesn’t. Because snow is cold and wet and—

And seeing Lea’s face light up at the thought of _playing in it_ makes his heart melt.

Damn it. No. Isa has to finish this stupid project for work. All the better reason for Lea to reach out to the others to spend time with him. Isa can’t let himself get distracted. Except when his boyfriend is suddenly half naked in front of him, it’s hard not to get sidetracked. Enthralled. Lea soon catches him staring and Isa catches glimpse of his smirk before he turns his head down, cheeks burning.

Lea walks around so he’s standing behind Isa. He places his hands on his shoulders and starts massaging gently. “Are you _sure_ you don’t wanna _play_?” he asks.

Isa clears his throat. “I’m positive. I have work that needs to get done.”

“Everything is about work with you. No wonder you’re so tense.” He presses down on a particularly tender knot, causing Isa to let out a small moan. Isa doesn’t need to look to see the growing smirk on Lea’s face. “Maybe I can help ya relax.” He leans down and Isa can feel Lea’s breath against his breath before he’s _nipping_ at the shell of his ear. That’s when Isa’s heart nearly stops. He does stop breathing, not wanting Lea to pick up on his reaction. “Let’s play,” Lea goes on, whispering right in his ear. Isa squeezes his eyes shut, trying his damnedest to keep hold of his willpower. He finally shrugs Lea away from him, who only laughs in response. “You’re so easy.”

Isa unclenches his fists, unable to remember when he had clenched them in the first place. “Why on earth do I—” he starts, turning his head to face his still shirtless boyfriend. Lea leans over and kisses him before he can finish his thought. Isa loses himself instantly and reciprocates the action, sighing contentedly into the kiss. “—put up with you?” he then gets the rest of the words out once Lea pulls away.

“Because you love me,” Lea says.

“How unfortunate.”

Lea winks at him and disappears into their bedroom. Isa swallows hard before taking a deep breath and returning his attention to his computer. His project. That absolutely _needs_ to be completed by the end of the day. And it’s—

Shit. It’s already 2:21p.

That alone gives him enough determination to get back to work. When Lea comes out of their room, redressed in clothes much more suitable for playing in snow, his eyes widen a bit.

“Wow, you’re really going to town now,” he says.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Isa says back.

He chuckles and answers the knock at the door. He greets whoever has arrived. Isa’s too focused on what he’s writing to process and recognise the voices.

“Hey, Isa,” one of them greets him.

“Get out.”

“Uhm…”

“Don’t take it personally,” Lea says. “He’s just in the zone.”

There’s some shuffling about and a quick _be back soon, babe_ before the front door snaps shut, causing Isa to jump in his seat a bit. Huh. Lea never leaves without giving Isa a kiss goodbye, even when he’s in the middle of work. Then again, he also knows Lea won’t be going far. He lets out a soft sigh before getting up and moving to the kitchen. He decides to brew a pot of coffee. As it’s brewing, he leans against the counter and flips open one of Lea’s mindless tabloids. Tch. Ridiculous accusations about ridiculous celebrities. After a moment, he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He glances up and watches out the window.

Ah, yes. Lea certainly won’t be going far at all.

Isa pours himself a cup of coffee once it’s finished brewing, and then moves over to the window. He watches Lea, Roxas, Ventus, and Sora running around and smiles softly. He must admit, Lea’s childish innocence is part of why Isa’s so fond of him. Whenever he’s being too serious, Lea’s always able to lift him up and carry him to the stars. At the same time, though, Isa is able to ground Lea whenever he’s too lost in the clouds. It’s the perfect balance that makes their relationship—and friendship—work.

When Isa finishes his cup of coffee, he pours himself another and sits back down at his computer. That was a long enough break. Time to get back to work.

As he continues working, he peeks out the window every so often. How the four of them are able to retain such energy, he’ll never understand. He’s exhausted just watching them for a brief period. He shakes his head and wraps up this part of the project. He sighs as he sits back. He’s so close to being done… He looks out the window once again and that’s when he notices two extra bodies. Huh. Then there’s a knock at the front door.

“Ienzo, how are you?” he greets his surprise guest after he opens the door.

“Sorry for disturbing you,” Ienzo says. “Lea invited Riku, Demyx, and myself over, but I’m not very fond of snow. I was hoping I could take cover in here with you.”

He chuckles. “Yes, of course. Come in.” He grants Ienzo entrance and he heads straight for the comfort of couch. “Would you like coffee?”

“Please.”

Isa returns to the kitchen, grabbing another mug and pouring coffee into it. He joins Ienzo on the couch and hands him the cup.

“Thank you.” He takes a sip. “I can’t believe they’re out there frolicking in snow.”

“Yes.” He glances back out the window. “It’s childish, but there is something endearing about it.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” He follows Isa’s gaze out the window. “We made quite the pick of the litter.”

“They have their moments, though.”

“Oh, of course. Demyx spoils me.”

Isa scoffs jokingly. “Must be nice.”

Ienzo laughs uneasily. “I know, that sounds—I just mean that he knows how much I hate spending money. Especially on myself. So, he spends money on me for me, if that makes any sense. And he has an excellent memory. Even if I just casually mention liking an item, he’ll remember, and I’ll have it within the month.”

“That’s quite considerate of him.”

He smiles almost dreamily. “It is…” He shakes his head after a moment, as if realising he had zoned out. “I’m sure Lea is just as thoughtful.”

“He’s very…affectionate.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No, not at all. I mean, he’s able to read me and always knows exactly how to console me. Or what type of consolation to use.” He chuckles under his breath. “For whatever reason, I used to hate it. Now I look forward to it. As soon as he sees me, he can tell if something’s wrong. That way I don’t have to tell him, and I can talk to him about it when I’m ready. Once I’ve processed how I’m feeling on my own. Then I know exactly how to explain it to him.”

“Hmm. Maybe I could get some tips.” He takes a sip of his drink before placing the cup on the table. “Honestly, I still have a hard time opening up about certain things.”

“It sure as hell isn’t easy.”

“Tch. Tell that to Demyx. He’s an open book.”

Isa considers this. “It depends for Lea, I suppose. Some topics are easier for him to discuss than others.” His gaze shifts to the window again. He tilts his head. “Have they built mini forts?”

Ienzo looks and shakes his head. “Incredible.”

“It is a little impressive.”

“It looks like they’ve split into teams…” He pauses before chuckling. “They’re having a snowball fight.”

Isa laughs, as well. “Can you tell who the teams are?”

“Looks like… Roxas and Ventus. Lea and Riku. Demyx and Sora.” Another pause. “Huh. I figured Sora and Riku would be a team.”

“Are you kidding? They were competitive _before_ they started dating. They’re even more so now.”

“Fair point.”

“Doesn’t matter anyhow. If they had invited Xion, she would kick on their asses on her own.”

“That’s probably why they didn’t invite her.”

They both laugh as they continue to watch the snowball fight unfold outside the window. Neither of them is sure if there’s any sort of score system they’re keeping out there, but they also figure their friends don’t really care. They’re just out there to have a good time. It’s all fun and games, until, that is, a snowball hits Lea and he seems to flip over his and Riku’s mini fort. Isa’s eyes widen and he jumps to his feet, rushing out of the house with Ienzo close behind.

“ _Lea_ ,” he calls out. He stumbles through the deep snow to reach the bright red hair still visible. “Lea.” He kneels beside his boyfriend who his face down in the snow. “Are you all right?” As soon as he flips him over, Lea bursts into laughter. Isa lets out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as Roxas, Riku, Ventus, and Sora start laughing as well. “Damn it, Lea. You’re an ass.”

“I’m sorry, babe, but I’m fine,” Lea says between fits of laughter.

“That looked like it hurt,” Ienzo speaks up.

“Just cold.” He sits up and forms a snowball, tossing it in the direction of the twins. “I’m not sure which one of you threw that, but you’re both dead.”

Isa huffs as he gets back to his feet. “Glad I came out here for nothing.”

“C’mon, you guys should join us,” Ventus says.

Roxas pops up and throws his arm around his brother. “Yeah. We could do twins versus the couples.” He grins. “We’ll kick all your asses.”

“You’re on,” Demyx says.

“You’re not on,” Isa says. “I’m not participating in this _immaturity_.”

Lea rolls his eyes. “C’mon, grow down.”

Isa stops in his tracks and turns back on his boyfriend. “Excuse me?”

“Grow down. Y’know, like, instead of grow _up_.”

His brow furrows. “You sound like an idiot.”

Lea only grins. “An idiot you love.”

“Unfortunately.” He continues for the house.

“Join us or else.”

“I’m sorry, _or else_?” He faces Lea once more to see him armed and ready with— “If you throw that snowball at me, I swear—”

“You swear what? What’re ya gonna do?”

“You wouldn’t.”

There’s that devilish grin again. “What’s stopping me?”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Will you join our game?”

“No, I am not—”

Lea throws the snowball and it’s a direct hit to Isa’s face.

The air goes still. Silent. Not the same kind of peaceful silence that comes with the first snowfall, though. This silence is tense. Unnerving. The sound of icicles dripping echoes through the atmosphere.

Isa wipes the remains of the melted snow from his face and flicks his hands. He opens his eyes and levels his gaze at Lea. “You are _done for_.”

Lea bursts into laughter as Isa practically charges at him. He tackles him to the ground, the snow breaking their fall. Lea doesn’t even try to stop him. Just laughs harder. There’s no real fighting happening, though. No hitting. They would never hit each other for any reason. That would be crossing a line. So, Isa really ends up just half wrestling Lea in the snow. Once he tires himself out, Lea rolls them over and pins Isa down.

“And I’m the childish one,” Lea says, voice low enough for only Isa to hear.

In that instance, all Isa’s feelings from Lea’s earlier teasing come rushing back. He grabs Lea by the nape of his neck and pulls him down for a searing kiss. Lea gladly returns his vigor full force. Isa almost forgets where they are until he and Lea are both hit in the face, causing Lea to practically roll off him.

“Get a room, you freaks,” Demyx calls out, laughing.

Isa faces burns up at this. Lea makes some sort of retort, but he doesn’t process it. Then Lea’s holding his hand out to help him back to his feet. Isa doesn’t even recall Lea moving to get up… He shakes his head and takes the hand. His boyfriend’s hand. A hand he very much wants to be touching him.

“Get rid of them,” he says in Lea’s ear before heading inside.

He makes his way for the bedroom to change out of his wet clothes. He then ties his hair up in a loose bun before sitting down at his computer. He had been so close to finishing, but now—

Lea comes up behind him and reaches over his shoulder to close the laptop. “I got rid of them.”

Isa is on Lea in a second. Everything that happens next happens in a hot flash. Soon after, Isa finds himself standing back at the window, admiring the remains of the stupid forts. It isn’t long before Lea’s wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on Isa’s shoulder. He’s still shirtless, but _so warm_.

“Here’s my Moonlight,” he says.

Isa smiles a small smile. “My Sunlight.”

Lea kisses his cheek. “I’m sorry about decking you in the face with a snowball, but I am not sorry for the chain reaction.”

He chuckles softly. “No worries.”

Another kiss to his cheek. Then to his jaw. His neck. His collarbone. Isa tilts his head and hums happily, relishing in the feel of Lea’s lips on his skin. Relishing in his comforting warmth.

“What are you thinking about?” Lea soon asks.

Isa takes a moment before answering. “How lucky I am to have you.”

“Oh, yeah? I thought it was _unfortunate_.”

He rolls his eyes. “Must you throw my words back in my face like that?”

He smiles against his skin. “How lucky are you?”

At this, he turns in Lea’s arms to face him properly, wrapping his own arms around Lea’s neck. He pulls him in for a deep, languid kiss. They have all the time in the world, after all. Isa knows he needs to appreciate that time more. Worry less about work and stupid projects. Sure, they’re important, but nothing— _absolutely nothing_ —is as important as his unfortunate relationship with his best friend. He doesn’t know what he would ever do without Lea. Hell, he’d be lost without him. Lost in the dark. Lost in the cold. Lost in the silence.

When the kiss breaks, Lea presses his forehead to Isa’s. “I’d say I’m the lucky one.”

Isa shakes his head. “You put up with a lot from me that I’m sure no one else would put up with.” He meets his gaze. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Lea smiles, smoothing Isa’s hair back before taking his face in his hands. “There’s no one else I’d rather put up with.”

“Oh, how fortunate.”

His smile widens before he returns his lips to Isa’s. Isa runs his hands up Lea’s chest and to his shoulders and starts pushing him back. He guides them to the couch, Lea sitting on the armrest as soon as the back of his knees hit it. Isa only continues pushing him back, crawling over him. Lea lets out a questioning noise.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Isa tells him.

“Well, if that doesn’t make me lucky…” he says.

He gives him playful eyeroll. “Shut up.”

Yeah, they’re lucky all right. Lucky to have met all those years ago. Lucky to have become best friends. Lucky to have fallen so madly in love. Because even in the coldest, darkest times, they still have each other. Never abandoned. Never forgotten. Companionship in the silence.

As far as Isa’s concerned, it doesn’t get more fortunate than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote Prompt: "If you throw that snowball at me..."


End file.
